Single Ladies Night
by Sakura Zala
Summary: #AmourCanonWeek2017 Algunos recuentos de como todo puede terminar de una manera inesperada. Día 1 "Despedida de soltera de Serena"


**¿Fortuna, infortuna?**

 **¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ambas? ¿Es acaso que las decisiones que se toman a lo largo de la vida, realmente están enlazadas con el destino? ¿Y si es así, la llamada suerte interviene en algo al respecto? ¿O simplemente estamos programados cual robóticamente para seguir los pasos que alguien más ya escribió?**

 **Sea como sea, es saber de todos que tanto la fortuna como la infortuna están relacionadas, todo depende del punto de vista desde donde se observe y es por ese motivo que a partir de este momento les ofrezco dos cosas.**

 **La primera, pueden seguir adelante y leer a detalle como la autora de esta historia despliega su inconfundible… forma de escribir tan… llamémosle… mundana y por consiguiente, entender bajo mi apreciación, como todo lo que ella considera como cómico, en realidad no es más que una sátira de la realidad… convirtiendo cada uno de los sucesos que verán aquí en un UNA SERIE DE EVENTOS DESAFORTUNADOS… Sí… soy ese mismo Lemony Snicker que para fines de legalidad de derechos de autor ha cambiado la última letra de su apellido, o más bien la autora lo hizo… ¡Sin mi autorización!**

 **Y todo… debido a que mi objetivo, como en todo cuento de esta índole, es llegar a la última de las consecuencias, junto con los protagonistas de estos eventos… como ya lo dije… desafortunados. Lloraré, gritaré y reiré de la inminente locura que llegará al verme reflejado solamente en el espejo de quien comenta lo que sucede, pero sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo…**

 **Igual que ustedes…**

 **Por lo que les ofrezco la opción número 2. Retirarse ahora mismo.**

 **Empezamos…**

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **UNA SERIE DE EVENTOS DESAFORTUNADOS…**

 **ES DECIR…**

 **SINGLE LADIES NIGHT**

 **¿Es en serio? Ni siquiera el título tiene el mayor sentido, estamos narrando en español señorita…**

 **Dejando la falta de ingenio de lado, empezaremos a narrar la primera de las secuencias…**

 **Es sabido por todos que los apartamentos de soltero, son precisamente para eso… para que vivan las personas solteras, pero cuando están a punto de contraer nupcias, el propósito en sí del apartamento y el nombre, desaparece, pero este caso es aún más complicado, porque estas personas, que de ahora en adelante serán nuestros protagonistas, llevan viviendo juntos alrededor de 3 años… Les ha pasado de todo… desde reencontrarse de forma accidental, convirtiéndose uno en el inquilino de la otra, hasta… una serie de eventos desafortunados que todos aquí ya conocen, no ahondaré en eso.**

 **Es aquí donde se probará como nada es lo que parece… y lo que creías y dabas por hecho… termina con un portazo de nariz.**

El afán era notorio, la hermosa joven de cabellos miel, sacó la bandeja de postres recién horneados y la colocó sobre la estufa, se pasó el brazo por la frente y suspiró, para luego esbozar una sonrisa.

—Ese era el último… ahora sólo me falta decorarlo y estará perfecto, justo a tiempo para cuando las chicas vengan.

Sin percatarse de la inminente llegada de su amado, tras de ella, se dejó sorprender y abrazar, al sentirlo rodeándola sobre los brazos.

—Algo aquí, huele increíble…

—¡Ah! Es que he estado preparando los Pokélitos para la fiesta que tendremos esta noche con las chicas.

—¿Pokélitos?... pues… sí, sabes que me encantan —sonrío al lado de su oído. —Pero no hablaba de eso… —le corrió hacia atrás el cabello con la mano.

—¿Ah no?, ¿Entonces de que habla el señor Campeón Pokémon? ¿Del turrón?—Cerró los ojos en un arco y separó ligeramente los labios, sabiendo que mientras más vueltas le diera al asunto, mejor sería.

—Claro… Claro, ¡El turrón! —respondió sonrojado, sabiéndose presa de su juego.

—¿Quieres probar? —volteó a verlo sobre su hombro, encontrando sus azules con los castaños en un instante.

—Sabes que siempre comeré todo lo que tú prepares. —Le sonrió tierno como de costumbre.

Serena corrió su dedo sobre la clara a punta de nieve, saborizada de caramelo y llevó el dedo a la altura de los labios de su amado, pero cuando se dispuso a probarlo, terminó chocando sus mandíbulas entre sí, al ver como enseguida, ella se llevó el dedo a su propia boca.

—¿Crees que eso me detendrá? —sonrió amenazante, para instante siguiente, robarle un beso juguetón y anhelado con sabor a caramelo, por parte de la lengua de ambos.

 **¿Fortuna o infortuna?...**

 **Tener al lado al ser amado y recibir el mismo nivel de satisfacción que el dado, sin embargo, todos los eventos que aquí suceden terminaran en un desafortunado incidente, por lo que no esperen… ¿Cómo lo llamaría la autora?... "Un encuentro de sus almas anhelantes sobre el colchón de la recámara"**

 **Sí que son palabras encantadoras, pero no muy explícitas…**

 **Déjenme hacerles un test de vida, a ver si han aprovechado todos esos años dentro de la academia…**

 **¿En qué consiste la Ley de la Gravitación universal de Newton?**

Cada día era más notorio el acercamiento incesante entre los dos, puede que el vínculo incluso trascendiera a otro estado más, a pesar de haber estado juntos tantas veces, el hecho de poseerse uno al otro, siempre enloquecía las mentes de ambos. Faltaba nada para la boda, pero la luna de miel empezó tiempo atrás.

—¿Los Pokélitos?... —preguntó el Campeón separándose del beso, pero no por mucho, para volver a besarla.

—Se… decorarán solos… —respondió, sin soltarlo, prácticamente al instante dejándose cargar, sintiendo como sus manos acariciaban su trasero al sostenerla.

—¡Pan Chan Pan! —venía entrando Pancham a la cocina, seguido de Pikachu, quienes al ver la escena, se dieron la vuelta y caminaron por donde venían.

—Pan Pan… (Se están babeando de nuevo)

—Pika… (¿Y cuándo no?)

 **Y… es aquí donde comienza el infortunio… y daré la respuesta a la pregunta anterior. Es simplemente que las masas de dos cuerpos terminan atrayéndose y NO, no hablo de esos cuerpos, es simplemente lo que se dice "Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar" Y… "La máquina de destrucción masiva" en palabras de Serena, ya subió.**

 **Esta es otra cosa que investigué desde el momento en que se me planteó narrar esta serie de eventos desafortunados… ¿La máquina de destrucción masiva? ¿Es en serio? Encontré algunos otros sinónimos de la misma índole mundana en el repertorio de la autora y sus allegados.**

— **Virilidad… ¿Entienden acaso la diferencia entre el aparato reproductor masculino y la palabra "acción"?**

— **Elongación… No tengo nada que decir al respecto… pues sí, sale de él…**

— **¿Apéndice? ¡¿Qué?! Esto más me suena sumamente doloroso, la Reina de Kalos montada sobre el** _ **Apéndice**_ **del Campeón. Más pareciera que necesita un cirujano.**

— **Legendario… Alusión a un Pokémon potente… y poderoso… Si pudieran verme parpadear lo hago en este instante.**

DING DONG

 **La onomatopeya del llamado de la puerta, dio inicio al doloroso desenlace…**

—¿Ya llegaron? —se separó la chica, para luego mirar su ropa y sacudirla un poco con ambas manos.

—¿Qué?... —los ojos de Ash, temblaron al verse en aquella situación. Recién se había levantado de dormir una pequeña siesta tras llegar a casa, luego de un día ajetreado, por lo que ahora vestía solamente sus boxers y camiseta, por lo que tomó un cojín del sofá claro, para tapar las evidencias de su desenfreno.

—¡Hola! ¡Mamá prepara el vino que vengo inspirada! —gritó la peliazul elevando una botella al aire.

—¡Hola! —Las chicas desfilando frente a él, lo sofocaron. Sabía de la fiesta, pero estaba seguro de poder hacer algo para salirse antes que todas ellas llegaran. A su paso, Miette, Shauna, Nene, Mairin y Bonnie, lo miraron cual aparición satánica.

—¿Qué… estás haciendo aquí? —los ojos acusadores de Miette se clavaron en él.

—¿Cómo que qué? Vivo aquí…

—¡Hoy no! ¡Hoy no señor! ¡Esta noche no puede haber hombres aquí! —caminó hasta él y tomándolo del brazo lo haló hasta la puerta.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Ya me iba! ¡Sólo esperen! —Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba fuera del departamento con sólo su ropa interior y la puerta le cerró de portazo frente a la nariz.

 **Todo lo que sube… tiene que bajar… 100% comprobado…**

—¡No puedes ver a la novia antes de la boda! —gritaron al unísono las voces femeninas desde dentro.

—¡Pero si la boda es en una semana! —les devolvió el grito, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Estaba parado afuera de su puerta, descalzo… empezaba a hacer frío. Se llevó las manos a frotarse los brazos y miró al horizonte.

 **Dentro de la casa, los preparativos empezaron, habían querido organizarse lejos y proponerlo como una sorpresa, sin embargo, la muy inteligente y hacendosa Reina, les repitió mil veces que llevar acabo la fiesta en su casa, sería de mejor provecho, podrían comprar todo lo que quisieran, hablar cuanto quisieran, bailar y en fin todo lo que se supone las chicas hacen en esos eventos… eventos que para mala suerte… terminaron siendo desafortunados…**

 **Igual que los 3 muchachos sentados en las afueras del edificio. Un rubio, uno de cabellos negros y otro azul. Además de tres más que se sumaron al poco rato, un corpulento alto, un pequeño naranja y un normal… muy normal de cabellos verdes.**

—¿Qué estarán haciendo?... —se acomodó los anteojos el científico.

—¿En verdad quieres saber? —lo miró de reojo Alain.

—Yo… no lo sé… —apoyó su mentón sobre sus rodillas Ash. El Campeón había bajado las escaleras y aún descalzo, se encontró con todos sus amigos en la parte de abajo del edificio.

—¿Y nosotros por qué no tenemos una fiesta? —se levantó frente a ellos Tierno y empezó a moverse. —¡También tenemos un soltero por casarse!

—¡Heyyy es verdad! —lo secundó Sawyer. —¡Nosotros también tenemos un soltero!

—¡Soltero! ¡Soltero! ¡Soltero!

 **La envidia no siempre es buena consejera… una fiesta improvisada… en un lugar improvisado… se imaginarán… La clase de eventos desafortunados que puede traer… Me permitiré… soltar una lágrima…**

.

.

.

Dentro del departamento…

—¡Sí! ¡Incluso podemos hacer un concurso de quien se la chupa más rápido! —subió el brazo emocionada Mairin. —Estuve investigando la manera de ganar la competencia y dice que la leche sale más rápido cuando muerden la punta.

—Espera… ¡¿Qué?! —la miró horrorizada Bonnie.

—Bueno… si no quieres leche, podemos meterle refresco. —Respondió tranquila.

—Espera… espera… —trató de calmar la situación Serena.

—Pues sí… ¿No… hablamos de esas pequeñas mamilas?... —la miró sin comprender la novia de Alain.

—No es un baby shower… creo que te equivocaste de evento… —parpadeó Miette

—Osea… que ustedes pensaban… —pareció ir comprendiendo sus propios comentarios. —¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Siempre… siempre… es importante documentarse y estar seguros de lo que va a decirse antes de participar con un comentario… que a veces… puede terminar en un desafortunado error…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

Jajajaja ok, lo dejaré hasta ahí porque me estoy yendo muy picante con esto XD.

Desde que vi "Una serie de eventos desafortunados" Me dije que tendría que hacer algo con ese narrador XD. Fueron pequeñas escenas divertidas, espero no les haya disgustado, es sólo un poco de humor.

¡Muchas gracias por participar tanto como lector y escritor en la #AmourCanonWeek2017!

Pasen por la página de FB de AmourFiction para más información!

Un agradecimiento especial a #SasameHyun por una frase que me pareció muy chistosa y decidí ingresarla en el fic, cuando Miette y las chicas llegan al departamento. ¡Gracias por todo!

Ja nee!

PD jaja el mundo ambientado en la historia de Other Way to Battle, por supuesto!


End file.
